stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Rue
Paul DeVine, better known by his drag queen alias Rue, is a criminal who obtains rare goods for Elvis. Early Life Rue was born to unsupportive parents, though his grandmother was always supportive and gave him the Satchel needed to evolve, which he has kept on him his whole life. When he came out in his teens, his parents beat him and drove him off. He lived on the streets, homeless, until he was taken in by a local crime ring. He soon proved his worth by being able to dazzle others and obtain precious artifacts, usually by being so audacious and ridiculous no one was able to really stop him. He eventually was picked up by Elvis, who used him to gather rare and precious artifacts across the world for his collection. Later Life He encountered the Crime Boys in the Moors of Iccirus, where he sang them a song as a distraction before getting into a rap battle with Sunny. He was beaten when Sunny kicked mud onto him, soiling his freshly washed fur. After this, he willingly spilled the beans about Elvis. He travelled with the gang and, after being injured, went back to live on the island. He now works as a singer at Gerlinde's. Music Rue's Big Gay Song No one in this world is quite as fabulous as me Not since we lost Freddy Mercury But somehow in this messed up world I find a way to carry on Probably cuz like my big fat ass my big gay heart is strong You are never gonna see Someone quite as fab as me Not two not four not six not eight not twelve or even three, Because there isn't a single person who can quite compare When you throw them down on the bed And lay them bare I have been told by men across the world that I am quite divine Mostly because of my wide hips and my quality behind Most people view my species as a horrifying atrocity But that's just because they can't handle My ex-treme fabulosity! So you know you can't compete You're sure to go down... But not like when I do it, When I do I go to town! UNF! Romeo is jealous, because he's a scrawny twink He can never satisfy with that little shrinky dink Is it cold in here Romeo? Or maybe it's just you You're not a shower or a grower, you're just a flacid fool! OOOOH! None of you can handle An ass that's quite this fat You ain't ever seen A man like me And that is just a fact I got the power I got the songs I'm gonna right all this world's wrongs So let me end this battle quick Cuz I need me some juicy dicks! Rue vs. Sunny Rap Battle (Sunny's lines are bolded) You nasty little child You need to stay out my way Otherwise you're gonna get A fistful of angry gay! OOOH! Face it you fat fop Anything you can do, I can do better I can do anything better than you Kid you want a battle? Well I can give you that My colors don't look good on you They just make you look fat! Okay you bitch time to throw down I'm gonna push you into this bog and watch you drown Someone's mommy should have had an abortion That way we wouldn't have to suffer through your lyrical contortions Did your mother fuck her own dad? Cause inbreeding is the only way you could look so bad. Frankly your attempts at music are just sad Meanwhile my skills are fucking mad Child That's mild You know it's true Your lines sound like they were written By a stuttering Jew Go back to school, learn a thing or two. Like how it's best not to fuck with RUE! No one needs learn not to not fuck with you If they did they'd probably get genital warts and have their dick turn blue You best watch your tongue You spoiled little brat Or I'll turn you inside out What do you think of that? I'd still look better than you Frankly you're even uglier than a croc shoe You said your name is Rue? Probably named after how your parents felt When yo momma gave birth to you YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHIT! I'M DONE PLAYING AROUND! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS, YOU'RE GOING IN THE GROUND! I'm not scared of an attack from random bitch The only scary thing about you is your fucking face You look like your make up came straight from a ditch I bet you got turned down by Ru Paul's Drag Race Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP Category:Villains